


【超蝙/ABO】当超级英雄的普通人伴侣想要一个Baby

by Juluuu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Summary: *一个不怎么好吃的婚后身份梗，其实是三代亨超本蝙的，借用了诺兰三部曲老爷对父亲的事业的继承。我们一起装作没有小鸟们康纳乔等等（dbq剧情需要）*ooc是我的





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> *一个不怎么好吃的婚后身份梗，其实是三代亨超本蝙的，借用了诺兰三部曲老爷对父亲的事业的继承。我们一起装作没有小鸟们康纳乔等等（dbq剧情需要）
> 
> *ooc是我的

1  
布鲁斯一直认为他和克拉克的婚姻是他坎坷半生中为数不多的能称得上完美的事情。

首先，显而易见克拉克是个好Alpha，他性格正直善良又尊重身为Omega的布鲁斯，这似乎让布鲁斯眼里这个代表软弱无能的第二性别都变得不那么令人痛恨；

其次，克拉克有着世界上最好的母亲，他慷慨地将她与布鲁斯分享，每次回堪萨斯小住布鲁斯总忍不住想和玛莎多说些话，把这些年他没能说给自己的玛莎听的话一股脑都倒出来；

最后，克拉克有份好工作，他在隔壁大都会星球日报做记者，专门负责超人的板块，星球日报也是布鲁斯的产业，这倒是迎合了布鲁斯性格控制欲的部分，而虽然两地分居一般来说并不利于夫夫感情的增进，但对布鲁斯来说却不一样，因为在哥谭阔佬的身份之外，布鲁斯还是一名超级英雄。

他是哥谭的黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠。

所以布鲁斯只能默默对他的丈夫说声抱歉，为了维持秘密身份，也许他们永远不能像一对普通的伴侣一样，结婚后一起住在家里，每天醒来睁开眼就看见头发还乱糟糟的丈夫，然后毫不介意地交换一个甜蜜的早安吻；也不能被早早起来溜进家长们的卧室，偷偷从床脚爬进两人中间的小朋友闹醒，为了逃避先起床陪小朋友玩耍各显神通——如果真的有那一天，布鲁斯打赌输的一定是克拉克。

但是不会有那一天的，孕育一个Baby需要时间和精力，韦恩集团允许布鲁斯·韦恩休假，但哥谭的夜晚不允许蝙蝠侠缺席。正义联盟也一样，顾问不在谁来处理紧急情况？别提主席，正义联盟百分之八十的紧急情况都是关于超人又双叒叕遭到了反派奇怪的魔法攻击。

所以布鲁斯不会拥有一个孩子，他早在结婚前就和克拉克说清楚了，他用年龄做了借口——布鲁斯年长克拉克十岁，早就过了适合孕育的年纪，而克拉克表示他尊重布鲁斯的选择。

所以当布鲁斯无意间听到，玛莎和克拉克谈起小孩的问题，年轻人在母亲面前底气不足地说着自己不喜欢小孩，一口咬死不要小孩是自己的问题，布鲁斯只觉得胸腔里最柔软的部位一阵酸涩。

克拉克从来都不是不喜欢小孩子的，他对付小孩子可有一套，布鲁斯知道报社里有对青少年的采访都塞给克拉克，克拉克也乐意和这些小家伙打交道。

布鲁斯是一个超级英雄，他有一个普通人伴侣，现在他的普通人伴侣也许想要个Baby了。

2  
克拉克认为他和布鲁斯的婚姻是他短短三十几年人生里最幸运的事情。

首先，毋容置疑布鲁斯是个好Omega，虽然前曾经的哥谭宝贝一个月的绯闻对象就多的两只手都数不清，但那都是他们认识之前的事情了，婚后的布鲁斯是个忠诚的伴侣体贴的爱人，作为一名Omega他难得地十分独立，这一开始让克拉克敬重，之后又让克拉克深深爱重；

其次，布鲁斯绝对是这个世界上最有魅力的人类，他就像是座深埋地下的宝藏，而我们的幸运儿先生矛盾极了，他既迫不及待地想向全世界炫耀他有多快乐，又像头吝啬的巨龙恨不得把布鲁斯整个儿藏起来，连头发丝都不给别人欣赏；

最后，布鲁斯是个工作狂，加班加得狠了能整夜待在韦恩集团，为了避免克拉克打扰电话都不接一个，这对布鲁斯的身体毫无益处，对他俩的婚姻关系也是，但克拉克最终还是对执拗又任性的韦恩先生妥协了，他明白父亲留下的韦恩集团对布鲁斯的意义，而且某种意义上他的确需要对方有个能占据大部分精力的活计，因为在报社记者的身份之外，克拉克还是一名超级英雄。

他是大都会的光明之子，超人。

所以克拉克只能尽力弥补他的丈夫，他向玛莎讨教她的营养食谱的做法，尤其钻研了一下布鲁斯大力夸赞过的玛莎的拿手菜，以及布鲁斯总是抗拒的几道菜品的改良；他尽力在报社没有工作、大都会没有突发事件以及正义联盟没有排班的时候偷偷赶去哥谭，举着一袋苹果派、一束花或者两张电影票或音乐会票敲开布鲁斯办公室的大门，即使有的时候布鲁斯忙于工作赶走他这个不速之客，但苹果派、花束和票都被对方先一步抢走了。

这位大家眼里的韦恩先生，明明年长克拉克十岁的男人，在克拉克面前却总是一副小孩子脾气，任性自我得毫不遮掩。克拉克总觉得自己工作里面对小孩的好脾气都是被他的丈夫磨出来的，有时候他也会想如果他和布鲁斯有个孩子，那大概就是两位小朋友吵架他负责哄的局面吧。

但是不会有这一天的，Omega伴侣怀孕意味着作为Alpha的克拉克需要搬去哥谭和布鲁斯住在一起，在布鲁斯需要信息素安抚时随叫随到，尽一个丈夫照顾陪伴的责任。克拉克乐于为他的Omega做这一切，但大都会的守护神不能，正义联盟的主席也做不到，除了他和布鲁斯的家，他还有更重的责任还有地球这个家要背负。

所以克拉克不会拥有一个孩子，早在结婚前他们提起这个问题时克拉克就向布鲁斯做了暗示，他明白孩子对Omega的重要性，所以他做好了失去布鲁斯的准备，但布鲁斯接受了，甚至还体谅地用自己年纪的问题为克拉克做了开脱，但克拉克没法为自己开脱，毕竟在氪星科技面前年龄又算什么呢？

所以当克拉克无意间听到，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯谈起韦恩家后代的问题，他才恍然意识到自己忽视了什么。

“您的确将您父亲的心血发展到了他从未企及的高度，”忠心耿耿的老管家重重叹了口气，“但如果您和克拉克老爷没有子嗣，韦恩家族没有传承者，您和您父亲的心血终究会付诸东流。”

布鲁斯从来都不是不需要一个小孩的，也许他遭受过的苦痛让他对小孩总有一种发自内心的抗拒，对养育一个小孩总是逃避和恐惧，但这让他更需要一个小孩子了。

克拉克是一个超级英雄，他有一个普通人伴侣，现在他的普通人伴侣也许需要个Baby了。

3  
超人觉得今天的正义联盟会议上弥漫着一股不同寻常的严肃味道。

先是蝙蝠侠在会议前多次强调所有超级英雄必须到暸望塔，如果因此对普通人身份造成了经济损失那么会议后请统一提交给钢骨，算在蝙蝠侠的战损里，月底统一报销。而在会议进程中，这种不寻常感就更明显了，钢骨代替蝙蝠侠做了战损汇报，神奇女侠代替蝙蝠侠做了下一步的工作重点强调，连海王都代替蝙蝠侠做了关于本月海陆空战斗残留隐患分析。

虽然他们做了这些工作，但显然没有人知道为什么蝙蝠侠突然偷了懒，联盟众人面面相觑，在彼此的脸上看见了如出一辙的一头雾水。

幸好闪电侠和沙赞还没有被提到不是吗？超人这样想着，就听见了蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音响起，这还是本次会议蝙蝠侠第一次开口。

“闪电侠，我需要你接手对我们的新晋成员沙赞的训练，训练要点我会议后会和你详细说明。”全然不顾自己丢下了一个怎样的爆炸性消息，蝙蝠侠又转向了超人，“超人，我需要你在我离开的这段时间里，替我照看一下哥谭。”

超人一下子从座位上站了起来。

“发生什么事情了，B？”超人紧紧盯着自己的最佳搭档，好像他真的能从那黑漆漆的含铅面罩下看出点什么端倪似的，“为什么突然要离开？”

“一点私人事务罢了。”蝙蝠侠把“私人”二字咬的极重，明摆着不想让超人再问下去。

“我不觉得你是一个会为了私人事务抛下联盟和哥谭的人，B，你为什么不能相信我们，我们愿意帮你解决任何问题！”

按照经验，一场雷暴雨已经在二人之间酝酿起来了，但这次蝙蝠侠没再选择争执下去。

“事实上，我已经这样做了，超人。”蝙蝠侠叹口气，他的同事们落在他身上的担忧目光让他有一丝不自在，“只是一点身体上的小问题，给我一年时间解决，好吗？”那嘶哑的嗓音里带上了几分懊恼的味道，“我保证只是一年，而且这段时间我不会断掉联盟内部通讯。这段时间里联盟和哥谭就麻烦你们了。”

“好吧，B，”联盟主席终于开口，“那就交给我们吧。”

4  
蝙蝠侠暂时缺席正义联盟后，克拉克真的是忙的一个头两个大。

因为恰好在这段时间里，布鲁斯和他商量打算要个孩子。不管是出于为布鲁斯着想、为阿尔弗雷德着想、为玛莎着想，还是为自己内心的隐隐期待，克拉克都没有理由拒绝。一月后，作为星球日报大老板的合法伴侣，克拉克顺利地拿到了Alpha陪产长假并且搬进了韦恩宅陪伴他怀孕的Omega。

于是在正联顾问不知情的情况下，正联主席也默默召开了一次暸望塔会议，拜托普通人身份也在大都会的神奇女侠替他照看一下大都会的情况。

而比起总是阴沉沉的顾问，大家显然对主席的私人事务更怀有好奇心，也更敢于发问。

“我愿意替你照看大都会，但是……”神奇女侠拖长了声音，“如果这次我们也让你用含含糊糊的借口蒙混过关的话，明天就该是海王请沙赞帮他照顾亚特兰蒂斯了。所以，为了暸望塔的出勤率，男孩，从实招来。”

联盟众人疯狂点头，一齐期待地盯着主席，满脸都写着“我要听主席小秘密”。

“好吧，”超人忍不住笑了笑，蓝眼睛里翻卷着温柔的浪花，“也不是什么大事——我要做父亲了。”

“哇哦。恭喜，”海王走上前拍拍超人的肩膀，冲他挤挤眼睛，“孩子的教父有人选了嘛？如果没有……”

“抱歉，海王。”超人看起来是真的很抱歉，“其实我想请蝙蝠侠做孩子的教父。”

“没关系，你们是世界最佳搭档嘛！”海王大大咧咧地挥挥手。

“你一定会喜欢她的，B，”超人在通讯里一遍又一遍地对着蝙蝠侠絮叨着，“劳拉·艾尔是……”

“这个世界上最招人喜欢的两岁小姑娘。”蝙蝠侠终于忍不住打断了超人的唠叨，“你今天已经重复了不下三十次了，再说下去我就要后悔答应你做你孩子的教父了。”

“好吧，抱歉，我有点太激动了，”超人在通讯器另一边轻轻笑了笑，“最后一遍，你一定会喜欢她的。”

蝙蝠侠默默挂断了这个傻爸爸的通讯。

所以当超人抱着这个穿着一身儿童版氪星制服的小姑娘走进暸望塔时，蝙蝠侠还在电脑前统计上次战损的数据，并没能第一时间看到自己的“未来教女”，也就错过了超人先生把小女儿交给神奇女侠照看，自己兴冲冲飘过来找“女儿的未来教父”的心大决定。

等到蝙蝠侠和超人一起回到暸望塔大厅，被父亲独自丢下对小劳拉已经被围过来的一群陌生人吓哭了。

谁也没想到是蝙蝠侠第一个冲上去熟练地把小姑娘抱起来哄。

“现在和我解释一下，克……卡尔·艾尔。”蝙蝠侠的喉癌音现在听起来尤其恶狠狠，“你是怎么把孩子从阿福眼皮底下偷出来的。”

6  
最后还是海王做了小朋友的教父。

 

end.

*解释一下为什么小姑娘名字没有掉马，因为大超说的是他自己偷偷给女儿起的氪星名。（劳拉是超人氪星母亲的名字，这个小姑娘人类名字到底叫不叫玛莎依然是一个谜。）


	2. Chapter 2

1  
除了蝙蝠侠，瞭望塔上所有人，包括刚刚还在号啕大哭的小姑娘都愣住了。

小朋友脸上还挂着几道泪痕，圆溜溜的眼睛看看抱着自己的爹地，又看看站在一边手足无措的爸爸，她毕竟只有两岁，面对这样复杂的情况小脑袋瓜还是有点转不过来——她拉过勾勾的，保证要在自己爸爸/爹地面前装作从没见过蝙蝠侠/超人的。

所以理论上她现在谁也不认识吗？小姑娘眨眨眼，一撇嘴角决定继续一哭了事，间或还非常敬业地带着哭腔嚷一句“我要爸爸/爹地”，不愧是两位影帝先生亲生的崽崽。

从小姑娘的反应里想明白了一切的顾问先生黑了脸，刚刚摸到真相一点边又被小姑娘的哭腔揉碎了心的主席先生一阵心急，大步迎上去刚想开口，就被蝙蝠侠一个眼刀瞪了回去。

“我先带她去休息室，超人，”蝙蝠侠咬着牙念出搭档的代号，似乎恨不得将那个代表着光明与希望的词汇嚼碎了吞下肚去，“你自己好好想一想。”

没有人敢提出异议，甚至没有人敢出声，直到抱着孩子的蝙蝠侠的披风角消失在休息室门后。

“所以这究竟是个什么情况？”海王挠挠头，“你偷错孩子了，蓝大个？”

“我没偷错……不，我没偷。”超人抓了把头发，表情复杂地简直难以用语言形容，“拉奥啊，这到底是怎么发生的？！”他喃喃自语。

“呃，我还是没有搞懂，”闪电侠弱弱地开口，“也许谁能给我解释一下？”

“相信我，男孩，”神奇女侠摇摇头，“在场所有人都不清楚超人和蝙蝠侠在打什么哑谜，除了他们自己。”接着，由于是全正义联盟唯一的女性于是不得不兼任这群大男孩的心理咨询的神奇女侠叹口气，转向看起来似乎正试图把脸埋在手心里憋死自己的正联主席，“这是你和蝙蝠侠的私人事务，超人，你不需要费心和我们解释什么，去和休息室里的两位解决一下重要问题吧。”

“我会的，谢谢你们。”超人抬起头，蓝眼睛里闪动着坚定的光芒，“我先去和B……聊聊。”

三原色的身影一闪而过。

“超人刚刚是用上了超级速度吗？”海王问。

“是，但这不重要。”一直没有开口的钢骨突然说，“刚刚神奇女侠提到了‘私人事务’，如果我的记录没错，上次超人和蝙蝠侠用这个词语是在……三年前。”

“我……我有一个大胆的想法。”闪电侠继续弱弱开口。

“没关系，男孩，”神奇女侠语气安慰，“现在我们都有了。”

2

哪怕做好了心理准备，推开门看见一个穿着蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯，或者摘下头罩的蝙蝠侠的冲击力，还是让克拉克一瞬间忘记了他打好的全部腹稿。

屋子里的景象倒是温情得很，小姑娘窝在那张对她来说有些过大的扶手椅上，那个实在不能称得上是玩具的蝙蝠头罩被她抱在怀里，肉肉的手指揪着那两个黑色的尖角不放，布鲁斯半跪在女儿面前与她平视，举着一块小甜饼逗她去抓。

见克拉克进来布鲁斯也愣了一下，于是小姑娘轻轻松松地从蝙蝠侠手里抢下了小甜饼——简直是历史性的时刻，咯咯笑着把小饼干塞到嘴边啃。“慢点吃，小甜心。”布鲁斯习惯性地嘱咐道，但小朋友显然不买账，她眨了眨眼，埋头吃得更快了。

两位父亲忍俊不禁。

布鲁斯为小姑娘捻掉了肉乎乎的下巴上的饼干屑，站起身，瞥了十分钟前还是兴冲冲想让自己做孩子教父的好同事的超人先生——没想到十分钟后孩子成了自己的，超人也成了自己的，他拍拍手想把手上残留的饼干屑弄掉，克拉克立即递了一包纸巾过来，一脸的讨好神色。

布鲁斯别扭地哼了一声，就像每次他的丈夫展现出他那和黑框眼镜或格子衬衫有的一拼的蹩脚浪漫时他惯常做的那样，布鲁斯也不知道自己为什么这么简单就能把星球日报的记者和眼前这个飘来飘去的氪星人这两个身份迅速重合在一起，可他的确就如此简单地做到了。

这几乎可以看作一个暗号了，克拉克惊喜地抬起头，神态温柔，又有藏不住的得意冒出头来，他落在布鲁斯面前，试探地伸出手替自己的Omega仔细整理被头罩弄得有些乱的短发。

布鲁斯沉默地盯着克拉克胸前的S表示看了一阵子，然后突然噗嗤一声笑了。

“怎么了，布鲁斯？”克拉克问，一旁安静啃着小甜饼的小姑娘也抬起头，好奇地盯着父亲们。

“没什么，就是突然想起，我们是如何开始约会的，”布鲁斯坦然地说，“现在一想实在有点滑稽。”

这下连克拉克都控制不住脸上的笑容了，“是啊，”他回答道，“《星球日报》对正义联盟赞助者的特别采访，我记得你回答‘最敬仰的超级英雄’时答案是超人？”

“其实那是为了星球日报在大都会的销量。”布鲁斯一本正经地反驳，“而你却问我为什么作为一名哥谭人，最敬仰的不是蝙蝠侠，天哪，你几乎要因此和我吵起来了——还记得我是你的老板吗？”

“提到蝙蝠侠就不记得了。”克拉克一脸无辜，“但你明明很受用，不然为什么会在采访结束后邀请我共进晚餐？”

“也许？”布鲁斯摸摸下巴，“可能我当时只是想看看一个在三小时的采访里最后一小时全在吹蝙蝠侠的小记者，究竟还能继续吹多久——”

“我还能吹一辈子啊。”克拉克回答道。

爱意从他们的眼睛里逃出来，交织成和暖的风，流淌成金黄的蜜，又被松脂裹住凝结成永恒的一颗琥珀。

扶手椅上的小姑娘吃完了最后一点饼干，无聊地看了一会把她忘在脑后的两位父亲，用短短的小手指做出羞羞脸的动作。

明明她也想要亲亲的呀。

 

 

end.


End file.
